Ficlets : Another CHERRY
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Ini tentang Khyuhyun. Ini tentang Sungmin. Ini tentang bagaimana tangan mereka bertaut. Ini juga tentang takdir yang terlalu senang bermain dengan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan tautan tangan bagi mereka. Ficlets. KyuMin. YAOI. Mind to review?


**oOo**

**―Ficlets: Another CHERRY ―**

**KyuMin (Always belongs to each other)/Romance/T/Cho Kyuhyun – 7 Years of Love**

**.**

**.**

Saat dimana dua tangan mereka saling bertaut adalah dimana kekuatan itu berada. Saat bagaimana jari mereka saling memegang erat milik yang lain adalah saat mereka saling berbagi kekuatan. Begitu juga saat-saat indra perasa saling menadai bagian kulit yang bersentuhan, itu adalah saat bagi mereka merenung. Menyelami setiap rasa didada yang kadang membutuhkan air mata dan rasa sesak yang tidak sedikit, guna mengantar pada apa itu kebahagian.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tahu hal itu.

Karenanya, bergandengan sudah menjadi kebutuhan wajib bagi mereka. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sangat membutuhkan hal kecil itu. Membutuhkan tindakan sederhana yang terlihat tak berguna, tapi menoreh kesan dalam pada masing-masing hati yang terbiasa oleh sakit.

"Aku ada disini, jangan takut dan jangan lepaskan tanganmu." Itu adalah yang hal yang dikatakan Kyuhyun saat sebelum Sungmin mulai melangkah menuju altar. Dengan anggukan, hanya itu yang digunakan sang hyung untuk membalas. Namja yang lebih tua segera mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan diri bahwa orang 'ini' akan menggenggam tangannya sampai akhir.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang lagi. Lihat saja apa yang ada didepan sana. Hal itu yang akan kita jalani, hal itu juga yang **harus** kita jalani. Anggap saja masa lalu adalah mimpi indah. Sedang saat ini adalah bagian dari kenyataan yang membawa mimpi indah itu."

Kembali, Kyuhyun menyuarakan kata-kata manis pada sosok yang tengah memakai kemaja putih bersih disampingnya. Sosok yang terlihat tampan, sekaligus cantik disaat yang sama. Sosok yang juga didada kirinya tersemat setangkai mawar putih mungil yang melambangkan ketulusan ―dan juga pengorbanan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sembari meremas tangan mungil digenggamannya kuat.

Bukankah tangan ini terlihat 'pas' untuk bertaut dijarinya? Bukankah genggaman tangan keduanya terihat bagai tautan puzzle yang harmonis jika bersama?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Sungmin yang membalas. Dalam senyum, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membawanya kedepan sana. Menuntun sang belahan jiwa untuk mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan dan seluruh angin yang bersaksi. Berhembus lembut melewati celah jendela dikamar putih penuh mawar, seolah mengingatkan keduanya jika denting lonceng itu telah menunggu para pemeran utamanya hari ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini benar-benar membawa kakinya melangkah keluar. Menuju takdir baru yang telah menunggu. "Kau bahagia hyung?"

"Aku bahagia jika bersamamu."

"Jangan mengangis kalau begitu."

Satu kecupan singkat dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada punggung tangan putih digenggamannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terangkat dan mulai menghapus lembut bulir embun yang tampak dimata foxy hyungnya. Menghapus 'sedih' yang menggelayuti agar hanya 'bahagia' yang akan menemani hidup Lee Sungmin selamanya. "Aku disini, ingat? Aku masih menggenggam tanganmu. Aku selalu ada jika kau butuh, hyung ―tangan ini, kupastikan tangan ini akan terus ada untuk kau genggam."

Lee Sungmin menghapus kasar lelehan embun yang kembali meluruh dipipinya. Tersenyum sangat manis pada orang disampingnya, seolah memberi kenangan terindah bagi mimpi-mimpi mereka. Namja yang sangat menyukai warna pink itu mulai melangkah setegap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum pada setiap orang yang hadir di gereja mungil daerah Ilsan ―tanah kelahirannya, untuk memberi selamat. Sungmin melangkah tanpa lagi merasa ragu, hanya menuruti bagaimana genggam tangan mereka berayun. Hanya menuruti seperti dan kemana Kyuhyun melangkah.

Tanpa lagi takut atau pun 'sakit' seperti beberapa detik lalu. Karena Sungmin percaya, tautan tangan mereka akan membawa keduanya pada kebahagian.

Sekalipun itu tak lebih nyata dari pada pengharapan kemarau akan hujan.

"Kyu―"

Lee Sungmin mengerjap terkejut. Merasa oleng saat tubuhnya ditarik tiba-tiba dan dibenturkan kasar pada salah satu celah dinding disudut. Tak lebih dari sedetik, bibirnya langsung merasakan 'benda' lain yang menjilat. Merogoh semua yang ada dimulut hingga saliva yang saling bertukar menjadi hal yang terlihat seterusnya.

Itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun-nya yang saat ini tengah membawanya pada satu ciuman penuh 'sakit'. Tautan bibir yang lebih terasa 'sesak' ketimbang rasa manis yang biasa didapat Sungmin sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang hyung segera menyambut tindakan itu dengan 'rasa' yang sama. Saling berbagi harapan yang kandas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku―"

"Berhentilah bicara."

Kyuhyun diam, hanya mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Sungmin di pelukan. Memerangkapnya erat, karena hanya saat ini lah tubuh ini miliknya. Sebisa mungkin, namja bersuara merdu itu menyesap wangi khas Sungmin. Mematrinya dalam ingatan, sebelum melepasnya kembali.

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun melanjutkan melangkah. Dalam hati menghitung langkahnya yang tersisa sebelum pintu gereja yang terbuka itu menyambut. Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, hanya menuntun Sungmin. Mengantarkan'nya' pada 'dia' yang beruntung disana.

Pada pengantinnya. Pada gadis berkerudung putih yang akan segera menghampiri.

"Pergilah hyung. Tunggu pengantinmu disana."

Ini Final, Cho Kyuhyun ―batinnya.

Sungmin diam. Dengan sangat perlahan, mulai melepas tautan jemarinya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya tidak lepas dari sepasang orbs kelam sang kekasih yang turut memandangnya. Saling bertukar kalimat tanpa kata dari dalam hati yang perlahan pecah. "Terimakasih, ―untuk semuanya."

Kyuhyun juga diam. Hanya mengikuti gerak punggung Sungmin yang terus menjauh. Perlahan mendekat pada altar indah penuh mawar putih yang masih berada satu garis lurus dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

**_"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."_**

"Terimakasih juga untukmu, Lee Sungmin―"

―_Terimakasih untuk cinta, kebersamaan, kebahagian, kesedihan, ketulusan dan berjuta rasa lain yang telah kau berikan. Terimakasih untuk hati yang telah kau bagi denganku. Terimakasih untuk kisah indah yang telah kau torehkan padaku selama ini._

_Terimakasih, karena kau telah bersedia menjadi milikku, __**sejenak**__._

"Berbahagialah. Dan tunggu tanganku untuk kembali meraihmu nanti. Ya, **Suatu hari nanti**."

Inilah akhir, Inilah ending yang selalu ditakutkan Kyuhyun.

Dia sadar, walau CHERRY (cinta pertama) yang manis itu hanyalah cover untuk pahit dibaliknya, Cho Kyuhyun sekalipun tidak akan menyesal. Dia akan tersenyum dalam haru saat hyungnya mulai mengucap ikrar. Dia akan menyanyi dengan tulus saat suara merdunya turut ambil bagian dalam upacara sacral ini.

Karena baginya bertemu dan mencintai Lee Sungmin adalah bagian dari takdir. Bagian paling **menyenangkan**, sekaligus **menyedihkan**. Yah.. setidaknya Kyuhyun sempat mendengar kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" dari Sungmin.

Lagi pula, bukankah masih ada _'suatu hari'_ bagi mereka?

.

.

_Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo_

["I'm getting married" is what you said to me  
After that for a long time I was speechless]

_Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
__**Saranghae**__ deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune_

_[Then I cried they were your last words to me  
For the only words I wanted to hear was that __**you loved me**__]_

_._

_._

_End._

**oOo**

Lagi wifi-nan disekolah, berhubung nunggu download-an yg lama, akhirnya ngeshare yang ginian ==

Oh iyaa,, saya makin ngerasa kalo review maupun readers disini makin berkurang deh,, diliat dari traffic yang terus menurun,, rasanya makin sedih n gag semangat buat post disini,, T^T

Ah,,, saya emang udah ada rencana pindah sihh,, so, ayo temui saya di laciel0101 .wordpress .com kalo pengen baca ff, tapi buat lanjutan ff berchapter bakal saya lanjutin disini kok~ #maybe

so, mind to review? Saranghae yeorobunn~


End file.
